Law Turned Love
by JustASmallTownGirl123
Summary: Due to the 'Second War' a great deal of magical blood was spilled and the Ministry of Magic fears that the Wizarding population will never regain its large numbers, so they have created the Marriage Law. Full summary continued inside.
1. Century

**A/N: The law states that for a year the ministry will be marrying of a pureblood to a half-blood or muggle-born spouse. The ministry doesn't want people to know that they really are only doing this to repopulate the wizarding community and are covering up as an 'inter-blood marriage' law. To get this to work they have enlisted Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger as their 'spokes-couple' and neither one is too happy about this. But when a series of terrifying events lead to Hermione's capture and Draco must rescue her will they discover that they have true feelings for each other?**

**Written for the Dictionary Challenge on HPFC by Cheeky Slytherin Lass.**

**Please R****&****R I do appreciate it.**

Chapter One:

Century

Hermione grabbed her toast out of the toaster and started buttering it, just as an owl flew through the open window of her upstairs flat in Diagon Alley. She took the post from the bird and paid in two knuts. She finished spreading buttering on her toast, poured herself of orange juice, sat down at on one of the stools at the island and began rifling through her mail. Most of it was just junk mail and she sat it aside to throw away later. Hermione smiled at the postcard of Ginny and Harry running down the beach; the two were currently on their honeymoon in Australia and it looked like they were having a splendid time.

She frowned at her next piece of mail; it was a letter from the ministry and was stamped urgent on the envelope. Hermione tore it open:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ Your presence is requested immediately at the office of the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. We apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hilda Clarke_

_Secretary to the Minister of Magic_

She furrowed her brow wondering what was so urgent that she had to be at the ministry right away. She started to panic hoping that nothing had happened to anyone, she shook her head brushing those worries away. The war is and Voldemort is dead, she thought to herself, everyone is perfectly safe.

But then why did Kingsley make it sound so urgent? Hermione shook her head and grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepping into her fireplace, "Kingsley Shacklebolt's office!"

She arrived within seconds and stepped out of the fireplace brushing the dust off her clothes, "Good Miss Granger, you're here. If you would please take a seat." Greeted Kingsley motioning to the un-occupied chair in front of his desk.

In the other chair sat a very confused Draco Malfoy who appeared to be very inconvenienced by this impromptu meeting. Hermione took her seat beside him very curious as to why the Minister had called them both there.

As if he knew what she was thinking Kingsley said, "You are both probably wondering why I asked you to be here on such short notice?" they both nodded. "It has been three months now since the war came to an end and it has come to my attention that purebloods such as yourself Mr. Malfoy still will not coexist or marry anyone outside of their 'class' so to speak. So the Ministry has decided to enact the Marriage Law. For the next year we will be arranging marriages between witches and wizards who are not already married; with one being a pureblood and the other either being half-blood or muggle-born.

We needed a spokes-couple so to speak to encourage the wizarding population that all is well and that if they co-operate we will eventually retract the law. I thought of you two; Hermione Granger best friend to the Chosen One and Draco Malfoy from a well known pureblood family."

Hermione sat there shocked, "But Minister this is like going back to the middle ages. There haven't been arranged marriages for centuries. Do you honestly think that if Malfoy and I even agree to this that people are just going to go along with it?"

"I know this might seem like an age old practice Miss Granger but it is for the good of the wizarding people. Not to mention that after the Final Battle there was a great loss of life and the wizarding population has diminished considerably."

A look of comprehension dawned on Malfoy, "I understand exactly what you are trying to do. You are trying to turn us into baby-makers so you can re-populate the wizarding world and you are just covering it up as some inter-blood marriage rubbish. Well I'm sorry but I refuse to participate in this repulsive scheme." He stood up and was half-way across the room before the Minister's voice stopped him.

"Mr. Malfoy I would think about this for a second before storming out. If you were to co-operate those charges against your family could be easily dropped."

"That's blackmail!" Hermione said in disbelief.

"You're surprised Granger?" sneered Malfoy, "The government always has under the table deals going on right under everyone's noses. You know what Kingsley I will go along with this stupid 'Marriage Law' but I want every single charge against my family dropped and I want us to be left in peace, understand?"

"Deal." Draco strode back over to the Minister's desk and the two shook hands. Kingsley turned his attention to Hermione, "What do you say Miss Granger?"

Hermione was shocked. She couldn't believe what was happening, but she really would rather not anger the minister, "Alright but on one condition."

"Yes?"

"Any couple who after a year is still unhappy with the marriage that they were **forced** into is allowed to get a divorce and marry who ever they like." She stated, she needed a loop hole and knew that this was her way out. All she needed to do was stick out a year with Malfoy, she sighed inwardly.

"Nicely played Miss Granger." He thought about it for a moment, "You have a deal. Now you to will be getting married tomorrow we want to make this a quick and quiet as possible. The papers will be fed a story about how you two were willing to comply to this you law because you had already fallen in love."

Malfoy snorted, "Yeah and they'll all believe that."

Kingsley decided to ignore this comment, "I would suggest that the two of you go for lunch and work out where you will be staying together."

"You mean we actually have to live together?" asked Draco disbelievingly.

"You didn't actually think we would let you live separately did you? It would look very suspicious if the wizard community saw you to leaving social events and going home to different houses." He scoffed.

"This is all a load of complete and utter rubbish." He sighed rubbing his hands through his white blonde hair. Malfoy put his head in his hands, "But seeing as I have to go along with it; Granger do you want to go grab a bite to eat at the three broomsticks?"

"Actually I just had breakfast do you want to come back to my flat and we can have tea or something?" she suggested.

He contemplated this for a moment "Yeah that's fine. Goodbye Minister." The three stood and shook hands.

Hermione and Draco walked over to the fireplace. Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder she glanced sideways at Malfoy "You're going to have to hold my hand."

"I'm not daft." He responded curtly thrusting his hand into her empty one. Hermione sighed this was going to be a long year.


	2. Marriage

Chapter Two:

Marriage

They arrived at her small flat and she stepped out of the fireplace, walking into the kitchen to put the tea on. Malfoy took his time though. He brushed the soot off his clothes and stepped out of Hermione's fireplace cautiously, as if something was going to jump out and attack him.

"You can sit down on the sofa if you like it won't bite you. Although I would be careful with the recliner, that one is a very vicious piece of furniture." She said sarcastically, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Very funny Granger." He sneered setting himself down on the sofa. "I was only looking around. How do live in such a small space?"

The water for the tea was on the stove so she strode over to the supposedly dangerous armchair and took a seat, "Well for one person it really isn't that small. It's got a bedroom, a study, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. That's all I really need"

"I don't know how I could live in such a tiny place like this, so we definitely are not going to be living here." He stated simply.

"And you think I'm just going to let you decide for both of us without any discussion?"

He looked confused, "I've always made the decisions I don't know why this would be any different."

"Well I am not one of your lackey's that you can just order around so you are going to have to get used to the fact that you need to ask me before just deciding on something."

"Who are you to tell me what I need to do, Granger?"

She sighed putting her head in her hands, "Draco will you just drop the attitude. If this thing is going to work than we are both going to have to adjust to each other and that is just a fact. I won't make any huge decisions without asking you, and you won't make big decision, like where we are going to live, without hearing my input on the matter, that's how marriage works."

"Fine Granger, I guess you're right."

"Oh and another thing call me Hermione. It will seem a bit odd to people if you call your wife by her maiden name all the time."

"Ok Gra-Hermione, anymore requests?" he sneered.

"Not at the moment." The tea pot whistled and Hermione walked back into the kitchen. She grabbed to mugs from the cupboard above the sink and placed a teabag in each before pouring the water in.

Hermione turned around to see Draco seated on one of her barstools, "So where shall we live then?"

"I refuse to move into the Manor, I'm sorry but that place just has too many bad memories for my liking."

"I actually agree with you. I have been looking for a place so I can move out of that depressing house."

She was surprised by this, "Itty bitty baby Draco is moving away from his mummy?" she mocked in a baby voice.

"Oh shut it Gra-Hermione and for your information mother approves."

Hermione almost spilled the tea she was handing him because of how hard she had begun to laugh. After she had regained her composure she spoke, "I'm sorry. Well where ever we go it can't be too far from here."

"Why?"

"I own the bookshop downstairs."

Draco looked shocked, "_You_ own Flourish and Blotts? Since when?"

"The owner was getting older and he really had no interest in the place anymore so he was trying to find someone to take it off his hands. When I asked if I could rent the upstairs as an apartment he told me he would let me have it for free if I took over ownership of Flourish and Blotts. I jumped at the chance, I don't really have to tell you about my interest in books since it was a known fact around Hogwarts."

"Yeah we all knew that if you could've lived in the library you would have." He laughed smiling genuinely at her. It captured her attention for a moment the way his face looked when he smiled like that. Color came to his cheeks and he didn't look so gaunt anymore. It made his grey eyes sparkle and if someone were to pass by at this very moment they probably wouldn't even guess that the man in front of them was the son of a former Death Eater, and was a suspected Death Eater himself. In fact, she thought, he was actually fairly handsome.

She shook these thoughts from her head and took a sip of her tea, trying to conceal her blushing cheeks, "In all honesty why don't we just live here? I can expand the closet to accommodate for your clothes and make the study larger, maybe add another desk. The bathroom is rather large so there wouldn't be a problem with that."

He considered this suggestion for a few minutes, "That makes the most sense."

"Would it be to far away from your work?" she asked the thought suddenly occurring to her.

"I don't have a job." He stated curtly.

"Are you joking?" she asked shocked.

"No, why does it amuse you?" he stood up and began pacing the floor angrily.

"No I just-"

"I mean I don't really need a job I have enough money in my Gringotts vault to live for all eternity, but the fact that I can't get a job anywhere because of who my father is… It's just outrageous! Everything used to be the exact opposite. Before I could go anywhere and have anything done for me because of my father's name. Now it's as if Malfoy is a dirty word that primary school children are scolded for saying." Draco was fuming and his face was turning as scarlet as a Gryffindor scarf.

Hermione walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm, "Draco calm down. I'm not going to judge you just because you can't get a job. If you want you can work in the bookstore as long as you promise not to hex the customers."

She could tell that this offer took him off guard, "Oh well thanks, I would like that."

"Not a problem." She smiled and then realized that her hand was still on his arm. She quickly removed it and went back to her spot leaning against the counter, blushing like a school girl as she went.

"I should probably get back and tell mother about everything. It won't take me long to pack up my things so I'll meet you back here, shall we say around four?" he suggested.

"That sounds fine." That would give her some time to perform the enlargement charms and maybe go over to Madam Malkin's and get a simple dress for the wedding tomorrow. She should probably call Ginny and ask her if she wanted to come with her. Then she remembered that Ginny and Harry were on their honeymoon. That reminded her, "Oh bloody hell."

"What?" Draco inquired confused.

"I've just remembered; I'm going to have to tell Ginny, Harry, and Ron about all of this. Ginny might understand but Harry and Ron… well that's a horse of another color." Hermione sighed exasperated.

Draco chuckled, "Good luck with that."

"Believe me I'll need it."

**A/N: So do you like it? Malfoy getting too nice too soon? I would love to know what everyone thinks, so please shoot me a review.**


	3. Soap

Chapter Three:

Soap

It was about half past one when Hermione heard a knock on her front door. She had owled Ginny and Harry who were coming home from there honeymoon today and asked if they wanted to come over for a late lunch. She had also rung Ron and invited him too; Hermione wanted to get it all out of the way at once. She was most worried about the way Ron would react to the news. It was a known fact that he liked her, he had asked her out on a date a couple of months after the battle, but she had declined. Truthfully, she didn't really fancy him at all, and she didn't want to give him any idea otherwise, it would just lead to disaster.

Hermione was currently standing in the study enlarging it so she yelled, "It's open!"

"Hermione?" Ginny yelled back.

"I'm in the study!"

She finished the charm just in time as her best friend came rushing in the room and almost tackled her to the ground, "I've missed you so much."

"Me too." She managed to choke out as Ginny squeezed her to death. Hermione saw that Harry was now leaning against the doorway to the study lightly chuckling at the eagerness of his wife. Ron was doing the same only he was leaning against the wall of the hallway. "Hey Harry. Hello Ron."

Ginny released her from the death grip and let her go greet her other two friends. "It's good to see you Hermione." said Harry as he hugged her; albeit a bit gentler.

"You too." She walked over to Ron who held out his hand to shake, but she hugged him anyway. "It seems like I haven't seen any of you guys for ages." She commented as she ushered them into the living room.

Hermione took a seat in one of the armchairs, Harry and Ginny took the sofa, and Ron took the recliner beside her.

"So what's for lunch?" both Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

Ginny slapped Harry on the back of the head and glared at her big brother, "You too need to get some manners."

Hermione laughed, "It's fine Gin. There's stuff for sandwiches on the island and there are some bottles of pumpkin juice in the fridge." Her stomach was already in knots with anticipation so she stayed seated while Harry and Ron got up to make sandwiches. "Are you going to get anything Gin?"

"No I'm not hungry, thank you though."

When Harry and Ron came back a few minutes later she asked, "So how was the honeymoon?"

Ginny smiled, "It was amazing! We went scuba-diving and we got to use these cool muggle air tanks. The food was delicious I am officially addicted to Mexican now." She laughed.

"Sounds fun, did you enjoy Mexico Harry?"

"Yes it was beautiful." He eyed her for a moment and she knew that he knew she was hiding something. "So how have you been? Anything new?"

"Well actually there is something I need to tell you guys." It felt like a million butterflies inhabited her stomach as she continued, "I'm getting married."

"Hermione that is wonderful!" Ginny squealed.

"Who?" asked Ron his face slowly turning cherry red.

"What do you mean who?" she knew perfectly well what he meant but she was trying to delay this moment as long as possible.

"Who are you marrying?"

"Oh that who." She bit her lip and mumbled, "Draco Malfoy."

"Who?"

She sighed and said a little louder, "Draco Malfoy."

An audible gasp filled the room before Ron yelled, "And why the bloody hell would you do that?"

"Ron if you'll just calm down I can explain." She pleaded.

"I know I may have asked, but now I don't want to know. There will never be an acceptable reason for you or anyone to marry that arse." He shouted at her. He started to make his way toward the door.

Hermione stood up and put her hand on his shoulder stopping him, "Ron please don't go, just let me explain. I'm sorry."

"No. I can't forgive you for this Hermione." he replied, not even turning around to look at her.

"But you don't even you the bloody reason why we're getting married!"

"I expect it's because you two have fallen in love."

This stopped her. She didn't know how to respond to that question. The logic in her said that she didn't love him and she should tell Ron just that. But a larger part of her wouldn't allow her to do this. It was if some part of her knew this was true. Hermione shook her head mentally, that was impossible. _'I mean this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about'_ she thought.

In the time it had taken her to think about the whole situation through Ron had already left. She realized this fact and slumped to the floor sobbing.

Ginny was immediately at her side, "It's ok 'Mione. Don't worry about him, he has always been a git." She assured her enveloping her in a hug.

"But he wouldn't even let me explain."

"Why don't you tell us then?" she suggested as Harry came to sit with them.

So Hermione told them about the events that had transpired that morning at the Ministry. The further she got into the story the more evident the anger became on Harry's face.

"I can't believe that the ministry is doing this. It's outrageous. They're reverting back to the middle ages for Merlin's sake." Harry fumed once she had finished.

"That is exactly what I told Kingsley."

"What I can't believe is that he is blackmailing Malfoy like that. I might not like Malfoy, but to force someone into something like this with bribery is just incomprehensible." Said Ginny; a look of disbelief on her face.

"I agree." Hermione glanced at her watch. It was almost three thirty. "Well unless you two would like to have a visit with Draco then you should probably be going."

"He's coming _here_?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he has to move his things in before the wedding tomorrow. Speaking of which, Ginny do you think you could come by tomorrow morning to help me pick out something at Madam Malkin's to wear? I would rather just wear a t-shirt and jeans, but I have a feeling Draco's parents are going to come tomorrow and I would rather not give them one more thing to criticize me on."

"I would love to." She smiled.

"Thanks that really means a lot." The three of them stood up and Hermione walked them to the door. She hugged Ginny goodbye and then turned to Harry. "Thank you for being more understanding than Ron was. It just makes this thing a load easier."

He hugged her, "You're one of my best friends 'Mione, if you are ok with this than I am ok with it."

"Thanks Harry." They finished their goodbyes and Ginny promised to be there at 9:00 sharp tomorrow. Once they left Hermione cleaned up the abandoned plates of food and put away the sandwich making supplies.

She walked into her bedroom and entered the master bathroom that was attached to it. Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was all puffed up and red from crying and the little bit of makeup she had put on that morning was now smeared under her eyes.

She sighed and grabbed a washcloth from under the sink, then turned on the tap to warm. Hermione ran the washcloth under the water and grabbed the bar of soap out of the soap dish and rubbed it on the surface of the cloth. She massaged her face, the warm water relaxing her as she did. She looked up into the mirror to make sure she had gotten everything off when she saw Malfoy standing behind her through the mirror.

Not expecting anybody to be there she jumped causing the soapy washcloth to slip and go into her left eye.

"Ah. Crap this hurts." She dropped the washcloth on the floor and then because she could only see out of one eye slipped on it and would have cracked her head on the tile floor if Draco hadn't been there to catch her.

She started to stand up but he grabbed her and set her up on the counter, "Stay still and let me fix it before you cause either of us permanent damage." He looked around the large bathroom searching for something.

"Clean washcloths are in the cupboard under the counter." She said when she realized what he was looking for. She covered her eye with her hand, blocking any source of light out which helped a little, but her eye still stung.

Draco soaked the cloth in warm water and gently removed her hand from her eye, "I know it might hurt but you are going to have to open your eye."

"I'm not daft." She replied repeating the words he had said to her that morning. Hermione opened her eye and cringed at the pain. He put the wash cloth on her eye and held it there for a minute before moving it to the sides of her eye and dabbing out the remaining soap.

He sat the washcloth down on the countertop, "Better?"

"Yes. How did you know what to do?" she asked curiously.

"I got soap in my eye a few times as a kid and my mom had to help me get it out. I guess I just sort of learned from her."

"Oh well thank you." Suddenly she realized that while he had been getting the soap out of her eye she had unconsciously grabbed his and was still holding onto it. Hermione pulled it back as if she had been burnt. Draco also realized what had taken place and he took a few steps back. An awkward silence filled the room.

"I brought my stuff in. It's in the living room." He stated simply breaking the silence.

"Ok, you can go ahead and put your clothes in the closet. I was able to successfully enlarge both it and the study. I don't have an extra desk but-"

"It's ok I brought the one from my room at the Manor."

"How did that go?" she asked hopping off the counter and walking into the living room. Hermione was surprised to see that there wasn't more than the two trunks and a desk sitting in the living room. She had expected him to bring enough useless items to fill her whole apartment, but it appeared as if he had brought only what he knew he would need.

"They didn't take well at first. My father used a few choice words that I don't care to repeat." She laughed at this taking one of the trunks. "That one goes in the bedroom." He said following her with the other one. "Once I explained the Kingsley was willing to drop all the charges against us he calmed down a bit. Mother was as stone faced as ever so I don't what she thought about the whole thing."

"Sounds like it went a load better than what happened when I told Ron, Harry, and Ginny?"

she sighed. Hermione sat herself down on her queen sized bed and watched as Draco began putting his clothes in the closet.

"Yeah? Did Weasley and Potter throw a hissy fit?" he sneered laughing.

"Ron did. He didn't even give me a chance to explain before storming out. Harry and Ginny took a lot better. They were much more rational about the whole situation."

"Really Potter didn't get angry?"

"Well he was angry, but mainly at Kingsley not you."

"That's surprising." A comfortable silence fell over them.

"Well I will let you finish packing. I'm going to go start dinner."

"Ok."

Hermione walked into the kitchen surprised at how nice he was being. Then again knowing Malfoy it wasn't bound to last.

**A/N: Ok so I know Malfoy is still being nice but hopefully I will be able to create a situation in the next chapter when his anger flares and he is a git. Hopefully. Please review, it makes my day when I open my email in the mornings and I get awesome reviews from you guys.**


	4. Lie

**A/N: Alright so this chapter is in Draco's point of view. I am hoping that this will help me get his attitude across. Hopefully. **

**Also if the text is italicized than it is either someone talking in their head, or it is the person on the other end of a phone call.**

**Well enough of my rambling, enjoy:**

Chapter Four:

Lie

This was ridiculous. The whole bloody situation was just idiotic, Draco thought as he waited at the altar for none other than Hermione Granger. If someone had told him at his first year at Hogwarts that he would be marrying Hermione he would have laughed and then punched said person in the face. But now here he was in a small chapel in Diagon Alley, getting married to her because of some stupid marriage law.

He heard the music start up and the doors in the back of the church opened to reveal his bride. She had managed to get that bushy hair of hers pulled back in some elaborate up-do looked so complicated Draco would have rather tried to tame the giant squid at Hogwarts before even thinking about attempting. Hermione was wearing a knee length summer dress of white cotton. It was strapless and complimented her figure very nicely and in her hands she held a small bouquet of white lilies. She looked rather beautiful.

_'Whoa. This is Granger we're talking about. The know-it-all-I'm-better-than-you-mudblood-Hermione Granger. She couldn't be beautiful, could she?' _He shook these thoughts out of his head and decided to turn his attention to the guests rather than his soon to be wife. It was a small group. On one side sat his parents and Kingsley and on the other side sat the Potters.

Hermione reached him and took her place beside him, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day to witness the marriage of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Said the balding minister in front of them. Draco zoned out only paying enough attention so he said the right words at the correct spots.

Then came time for the rings and he began to panic. _'I didn't even think about this. What am I going to do?'_ "I have them." Hermione said. She handed him her ring and kept his. A wave a relief swept over him. _'At least that over-sized brain is good for one thing.'_

The rest of the ceremony went by without consequence. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He had completely forgotten about this part. They were going to have to ruddy kiss. A look of similar panic was on Hermione's face.

'_Well I might as well just get it over with._' Draco thought as he placed his hand on the back of her head and leaned in to kiss her. When there lips met it was like a shock of energy had surged through him, he held them there for a second and before he pulled back. As they walked back down the aisle her arm resting in the crook of his, he couldn't help thinking that the kiss he had just shared with her was the most amazing kisses he had ever experienced. At Hogwarts there had been endless hours spent snogging Pansy Parkinson in the Slytherin common room, but those kisses meant nothing to him. He had simply done it to pass the time. But the kiss he had just shared with Hermione could not even be compared to the ones he had shared with Pansy.

They waited in the entrance to the church to say goodbye to everyone and thank them for coming.

Lucius Malfoy approached his son, "Your mother and I must be going but expect a phone call from me sometime this afternoon."

"Alright." He replied. His parents walked out the doors to the church and Draco was glad that there had been no confrontation with Hermione.

"Malfoy do mind if I talk to you privately?" Draco turned to the source of the voice and found Potter standing to his right.

"Fine." The two moved away from their wives who were currently discussing something about lunch later that week. "What do you want?" he asked when they were out of earshot.

"I know that you don't love her but I want you to promise me that you will take care of her. I want you to swear that you won't hurt her. She is like a sister to me and if you did anything that caused her pain I can guarantee that you will regret it." He said with an air of confidence.

"Sure, whatever." He went to walk away but Potter grabbed him by the sleeve of his dress robes.

"I'm not joking Malfoy. Promise." He hissed.

"For the love of Merlin…Fine I promise to take care of Hermione. Happy?" he sneered.

"For now." He walked back over to his red haired wife and say goodbye to Hermione and they left. Now it was just Hermione, Kingsley and himself.

Draco walked back over to them, "I appreciate the two of you doing this."

"Of course Minister. Thank you for coming. But my…husband and I must be going." Hermione replied taking Draco's arm and plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Of course. The article will be printed in tomorrow morning's paper. I will be seeing you to around then."

Draco and Hermione left and started walking towards Flourish and Blotts. Once they were out of earshot she muttered, "Merlin I hate him."

This surprised him, "I never thought I would here something like that come out of your mouth."

"Yes well certain people just rub me the wrong way." She explained unlocking the door to the shop. "I have to check on couple orders of books, but I will be up in a minute."

He didn't answer her but trudged up the stairs to the entrance to the apartment. He walked in and shut the door behind him, "I have to do some smart book keeper stuff, but I will be up to make sure you haven't caught the flat on fire in just a minute." Draco mocked in a high pitched voice. "She's treating my like a bloody two year old."

He walked into the bedroom he now shared with his…_wife_. Draco shuddered still not wanting to accept that he was now a married man. He walked into the large closet Hermione had altered and changed out of his dress robes into a pair of jeans and a fitted blue t-shirt.

Draco walked out of the bedroom and was headed to the kitchen to make some lunch when he heard the phone ring. He groaned already knowing who was calling.

"Hello?"

"_Draco?"_

"Who else would it be?" he replied curtly.

Lucius brushed this off_, "So what was that kiss about?"_

"Um well father when people get married-"

"_I know that Draco. It just looked like there was something behind that kiss."_

"What are you talking about? It was just a kiss."

"_I saw that look on your face when you pulled away."_

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. There was no feeling in that kiss at all." He lied. Maybe there had been some shock, but it was probably just static electricity.

"_Well let's keep it that way. I don't want you developing any feelings toward her. Once the year is up you two will get a divorce and I want a clean break. We don't need another reason for our name in the papers."_

"I can promise you that nothing will ever happen between me and the mudblood. I could never be attracted to someone like her. All brains and frankly no beauty." He snickered.

"_Yes well you're going to have to at least be pleasant toward her, lest you want the wizarding community to get suspicious. Kingsley has just sent me over the article they will be printing in the _Prophet_ tomorrow and it paints a beautiful picture of how the two of you fell in love through mourning together after the battle." _Lucius said while reading from the article.

"That's rich. I wonder how many people will actually believe this or if they will all see it for what it is. A huge lie. I mean honestly who could believe that I would ever fall in love with a women like her." He scoffed. Draco heard running and then saw a blur of bushy brown hair run past him into the bedroom, slamming the door shut. Crap she had heard him. "I have to go. I will talk to you later." He hung up the receiver without waiting for a reply and walked over to the door. Draco tried to open the door but it was locked. He could here her sobbing through the door. "Hermione, please let me in."

She didn't answer but opened the door enough so her head stuck out. Her eyes were all red and tears were running down her face, "What? Come to insult me some more?"

"No I came to apologize."

"Don't even try. I know you don't mean it." She said curtly. "I know you're an arse Malfoy but I thought that since we were going to have to stick this out for a year that we might be able to be friends. Now I know that was a stupid idea and it could never work." She slammed the door in his face but came back a minute later with a blanket and a pillow that she threw at him. "Have fun sleeping on the couch tonight." She slammed the door again and he heard the lock click.

"Great I haven't even been married a day and I'm already sleeping on the couch." He muttered to himself.

**A/N: Alright was that Dracoish enough? Please send me a review and give me your opinions. I appreciate it.**


	5. Black Eye

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it has been forever since I updated. I had a major writers block and I've been ooobbbbbeeerrrr busy. Anyway enough with my lame excuses enjoy:**

Chapter Five:

Black Eye

Hermione woke up the next morning, eyes puffy and swollen from crying herself to sleep. Her hair was stuck to her face from the salty tears she had shed the night before and she was still wearing her dress from the wedding.

She got up and walked into the en suite bathroom and peeled her clothes off, tossing them into the hamper next to the sink. Hermione glanced between the claw foot bathtub and the shower trying to decide which she would use. She decided on a bath wanting to be able to relax for a while. She grabbed a bottle of bubble bath from under the sink; most people would think it odd that she still liked to use bubble bath when she bathed but it relaxed her and allowed her to think. Hermione poured the lilac scented liquid into the tub before turning on the warm water and allowing the tub to fill up. She slid into the tub propping her head up on a hand towel and grabbed the washcloth that was hanging on the edge of the tub soaking it in water before placing it over her eyes.

Hermione tried to clear her mind and relax but every time she tried her mind just wandered back to the kiss she had shared with Malfoy. It had been magical, unlike any other kiss she had ever experienced before. When they had pulled apart her lips tingled, almost as if they were on fire.

After the war Hermione had a few kisses with Ron during the week in which they had _tried_ to date. It hadn't worked out; they were just too different and had gotten in no less than one fight a day. Although during that disastrous week there had been a few peaceful moments when the two had kissed, but the kisses that they had shared were about as electrifying as a dead battery. They were nothing compared to what had happened the day earlier. Hermione couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy could make her feel like this.

She shook herself mentally; no this was _Draco_ she was talking about. The same man who had made her angry and caused her to cry until she felt as if she would never shed another tear. The same man that was currently asleep on her sofa.

This thought made Hermione quicken her pace; she really wanted to avoid a confrontation with him at all costs. She quickly washed her hair and stepped out of the tub, wrapping a plush white towel around her body. Walking into the closet she picked out a pair of jeans and yellow button down short-sleeved shirt.

Hermione opened the door slowly and padded barefoot down the hallway. She stifled a laugh. Draco was sprawled on the floor having apparently rolled off the couch sometime during the night. She tip toed past him and slipped on her flats by the door and walked downstairs, closing the door behind her, to open the shop for the day. There were two weeks left until school started and it looked to be very busy so she wanted to get the store open early.

After turning all the lights on and flipping the sign on the door to the "Come on in we're open" side, Hermione walked back to the storage room to grab the new shipment of books that had arrived the day before. She looked around the cluttered room trying to remember where she had left them and after a minute of hunting spotted them on the top of a very tall bookshelf. Hermione reached in her back pocket for her wand but sighed heavily as she realized that she had left it sitting on her dresser.

Not wanting to go back upstairs she looked around the small room searching for something to stand on. Her eyes eventually landed on a small stool, which truthfully didn't look like it could even support a mouse, let alone a grown woman.

"I'm only going to be on it for a second, it will be fine." She said aloud.

Hermione grabbed the stool and placed it in front of the bookshelf. She placed a tentative foot on the stool and then the other sighing in relief as it didn't break under the pressure of her weight. She reached up for the box, but still came up a little short so she lifted her left foot off of the stool and leaned forward on tip toes with the other. Just as her hands clasped around the large box of books the stool decided that it was done being cooperative and toppled out from under her.

"Ah!" She grabbed onto the bookshelf so she wouldn't fall, but her face turned from an expression of relief to a look of horror as the shelf swayed and began to fall.

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The massive bookcase came crashing down pinning her beneath it, helpless. Hermione tried to scream for help, but the weight of the shelf pinned on top of her was too much and her lungs refused to work. She began to panic, _'What if nobody finds me? I can't die. I survived the reign of one of the most darkest wizards of all time and now you're telling me that I am going to die by the falling of a bookshelf?'_, she thought frantically.

Hermione gathered all the strength she had and took a deep breath before yelling, "Help me! I'm pinned under a bookcase!" If she hadn't been in so much pain from the weight of the bookshelf she would have laughed at the irony of it all; that her love of books had caused all of this.

She felt blood trickle down her forehead and she began to feel fatigued from the lack of oxygen. As her eyes fluttered closed she faintly saw a blur of white blonde hair above her head.

Hermione woke up with a throbbing headache. She opened her eyes and was greeted by an excruciatingly bright light that only made her headache worsen. She appeared to be in a hospital room and was confused before remembering what had happened. Hermione looked around the room and saw that to her left was Draco asleep, his head resting in his hand that was propped up on the chair. She smiled, even though he was a jerk he could be very considerate at times.

"Draco." She whispered. "Draco wake up." He didn't stir so she leaned over and shook his shoulder.

"Mmm." He grunted his eyes blinking open. When he realized that she was awake he straightened up, "Good you're up I was….I was worried."

"Really?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, really, you've been out for two days straight. Everyone's been worried."

"Everyone?" she asked confused.

"The whole Weasley clan has been camped out in the waiting room, including Potter." He explained rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Hermione what I said the other night on the phone to my father…I really didn't mean it. I shouldn't have called you a mudblood, and you aren't unattractive. Any guy could see that." He apologized.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes. Believe me I have been forced to date some very fowl women, all of them being pureblood, but you Hermione, a mud- muggleborn and you are by far the most attractive of them all." He assured her, blushing a bit.

"Then why did you say those things to your father?"

"I think I was trying to convince myself and my father that there was no possible way I could have any feelings for you. I've been so used to hating you all my life that it has just become a response to insult you. I was trying to make myself believe that when we kissed it meant nothing. But when I was trying to fall asleep on that ruddy couch my mind always drifted back to the amazing sensation I experienced when we kissed." He confessed.

This shocked her. He had felt something too! Hermione had never expected that in a million years; maybe he wasn't such a jerk. The look of surprise must have shown on her face because he started to get up and leave, "I'm guessing by the look on your face that you don't feel this way at all and now think that I'm crazy. Which means I have just ruined any chance of our becoming friends and we will be miserable for the next year, so I am going to leave and see if I-"

She stopped this babbling by grabbing his wrist and pulling him down onto the bed. Hermione put a hand behind his neck, pulling him closer and they kissed. It felt like a dozen fireworks had been lit off for Hermione. When they broke apart she whispered in his ear, "The day we kissed even though it was forced, it was probably one of the most amazing kisses I have ever experienced."

Draco kissed her again with more ferocity, "You've taken the words right out of my mouth." He said smiling.

The two sat there kissing for a while until Draco's hand brushed across the left side of Hermione's face, "Ouch" she said pulling away from him.

"Sorry. I forgot to mention; it seems that when you fell one of your immensely large books hit you in the face. I'm afraid you have a rather ghastly black eye." He explained laughing.

"It was only a matter of time before the books turned on me." She laughed joking.

He grinned at her before leaning back down and continuing the snogging. They were suddenly interrupted by the banging open of a door, "What is going on here?" a very red Ronald Weasley yelled.

**A/N: Duh duh duh! Cliff hanger, and when I just updated. Don't worry though I am already hard at work on the next chapter it should be up this afternoon. Please review!**


	6. Interrupt

Chapter Six:

Interrupt

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well I find out that you've been hurt and unconscious for two days, because I am always the last to know everything, so I came here to check on you. But when I looked in the window to see if you were awake I find that you've woken up and are snogging _him._" He said haughtily.

"Looks like that brain of yours really works huh Weasley?" Draco sneered.

Hermione put a hand on his arm, "Please don't. You'll only make things worse." She pleaded.

Ron watched the exchange disgusted, "What's worse is that you've lied to everyone."

"What are you talking about Ron?"

"Harry told me that there were no feelings between you two and that you were just doing it for the minister. Now it seems that the whole thing was just a cover up so you and Malfoy could be together without angering any of us." He explained matter-of-factly.

"That is not true Ron. We only got married because Kingsley wanted us to encourage the new marriage law."

"Then how, Hermione, do you explain this?" he asked gesturing at the two of them sitting on the bed together fingers intertwined.

"If you really want to know Draco and I have just discovered that we have feelings for each other and we were…we were just expressing them." Hermione answered a little embarrassed.

"You know Hermione. I came here to apologize to you for the way I acted. Once Harry told me what had happened I felt like such a git. But now I see that you are just pulling the wool over everyone's eyes. They deserve to know what's going on and I'm going to go back out there and tell them."

"You know what Weasley; I don't think it's any of your business. But go ahead. Go shout it from the rooftops if you must, we don't give a flying hippogriff." Draco said calmly standing up. Hermione stood with him careful not to unplug any cords from the numerous amount machines she was hooked up to, and laced her fingers in his.

Ron stood there dumbstruck, "What don't have enough gut to go do it? Where's that Gryffindor courage? Huh Weasel?" Malfoy taunted.

"Oh bugger off Malfoy. I'll do it when I'm good and ready." He turned towards Hermione and a look of comprehension shown on his face, "I've figured out why you're really doing this 'Mione. You can't fool me."

"Really Ronald, why don't you enlighten me?" she smirked.

"You think that if you marry into a pureblood family that everyone will just forget you're a muggleborn. It makes sense. You get the respect, the prestige, what more could you want? You always were insecure about being a mudblood."

"Ron! What is wrong with you?" she yelled tears spilling down her face.

Draco charged towards Ron and grabbed him by the collar, "You have absolutely no right to call her that." He hissed.

"Are you sure? Because if my memory serves me correctly I believe you used to think her name was mudblood." He replied cheekily.

"I might have been a complete arse back then but I've changed. **She's** changing me."

"Yeah I'll bet." He scoffed. "How's dear old mummy and daddy taking this?"

"Fine."

"So they are completely ok with you being sweet on a mudblood?"

"They don't know, and you aren't going to tell them. I can do that myself." Draco threatened.

"Maybe I will." Ron challenged.

"Alright that's it." Draco let go of Ron's collar and punched him square in the face. The two fell to the floor throwing punches left and right. At one point Draco even had Ron in a headlock.

The commotion had apparently been heard outside because not a minute later Harry rushed in and pulled Ron off of Draco. Hermione did the same, but gentler, setting him down on the hospital bed so she could if he was hurt.

She grinned at him, brushing the hair out of his eyes "Now it looks like we both have a black eye."

"What happened?" Harry asked looking utterly confused.

"Why don't you ask them?" Ron muttered holding a rag to his bleeding nose. "I'm going home."

Once Ron had walked out Harry asked, "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Draco and I have just discovered that we have feelings for one another and Ron saw us kissing and didn't take it too lightly." Hermione explained.

This obviously surprised him, as he stood there for a moment absorbing the information, "Well I'm…I'm happy for you."

"Harry I know that this might come as a shock to you, it has come as a shock to me too. I really hope you can find away to…to comprehend all of this. Ron probably won't talk to me ever again and I really don't want to lose you too."

"Hermione I could never do that to you. Ron is a git and has the emotional range of a teaspoon, but it still doesn't give him the right to treat you like he did. This is your decision not his." He told her walking over and enveloping her in a hug.

"Thank you so much for understanding Harry. It means a lot." She said.

"Yeah thanks Potter." Draco muttered quietly.

Harry stepped back like he had been slapped in the face, "Did I just here Draco Malfoy say thank you?"

"Yeah you did, so don't push it." He sneered.

Harry laughed, "Alright well I will leave you two alone. Bye."

"Bye Harry." Hermione called as he walked out the door. Hermione sat down on Draco's lap, "How're you feeling?"

"Not too bad due to the fact that Weasley punches like a girl."

**A/N: I will leave it at that. Hehe. Hope you liked it and I hope to have the next chapter up either Sunday or Monday. Pretty please with whipped cream, caramel, chocolate syrup, M****&****M's, sprinkles, a cherry and sugar on top review. Whew, now I want a sundae. **


	7. Suspicious

Chapter Seven:

Suspicious

After Hermione had been home a few days Draco had finally let her go back to working in the book shop. When they had gotten home from the hospital he had been so over protective that he wouldn't let her do anything by herself except for going to the bathroom. As she walked down the stairs to the shop she was surprised to find that the mess it had been before, was now completely organized.

Initially when she had bought the place it had been so cluttered and unorganized that she hadn't known where to begin. Even after three months of organizing, the shop still hadn't looked like she hadn't wanted. But it seemed that in the three days Draco had forced her to take off work he had finished her work.

Hermione walked into the backroom where Draco was currently unpacking the two boxes of school-books that had come in that day. School was only a week and a half away and Hermione had thought it best to have a few more copies of some of the more basic school-books around.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, from behind "Thank you."

He looked at her from over his shoulder, "What for?"

"For organizing the shop. I've been trying to finish it for a while; it probably would have taken me a few more months to finish if you hadn't done it." She explained.

"No problem 'Mione." He said turning around and planting a kiss on her lips.

The bell on the door dinged and the broke apart, "I better go see if they need help." Said Hermione.

She walked out to the counter and a boy of about twelve was waiting for her, "May I help you?"

"No thank you ma'am. I'm just here to deliver this note." He explained handing her a piece of parchment.

She took it and grabbed a spare galleon out of the register, handing it to him, "Well thank you. How about you go get yourself a cone from Fortescue's?"

"Thank you ma'am." He said beaming. She watched with a smile as he rushed out of the shop and down the street.

She felt to strong arms wrap around her waist, "That was very nice of you. Who is the note from?"

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet." Hermione tore open the note and read it quickly. "There's no name but apparently they have a rare book collection that they wanted to see if I could come look at. They said they might even sell me a few." She explained excitedly.

"Only you could get this excited over books." Draco laughed.

"Yes and I see no problem in that. I should probably get going, they wanted to meet at the Three Broomsticks around nine and it's about eight thirty now." She stated detangling herself from his arms.

He frowned, "I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"This guy sounds shady. There wasn't even a name on the note and instead of just bringing the books in here he has some random kid give you a note to meet him."

"Maybe he is just visiting and has a room at the Three Broomsticks and didn't want to come all the way out here." She reasoned.

"Well either way, I'm still coming with you." He stated simply.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides you need to stay here in case anybody comes in." she said getting angry.

"Hermione I just want to make sure that you are safe. The shop can be closed for a day, it will be fine."

"No. It is getting close to school and we will lose business if it's closed. I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself, alright?"

"I am coming with you."

"No you aren't! Please stop demanding something that isn't going to happen. I will be back in a little bit." She huffed storming out the door and quickly apparating away.

Hermione arrived outside the Three Broomsticks anger flushing her cheeks bright red. She looked around and saw that there were no lights on in the building. Then it dawned on her, the Three Broomsticks was a pub and it was nine in the morning, it wouldn't be open until at least noon. This confused her even more, why would someone want to meet her at a deserted building at nine in the morning? Unless what Draco had said was right, the guy was shady and had some ulterior motive. Hermione began to panic and was about to apparate back home and apologize profusely to Draco when someone put a hand on the back of her neck.

"Going somewhere Hermione?" a familiar voice hissed in her ear.

…

Draco paced up and down the floor of the apartment. Hermione had been gone the rest of the day and he was worried. Not only for her well-being but what if she left him, even with the agreement they had with the minister? Just when he was beginning to get used to the idea of having feelings for her, she storms out not to be heard from the whole day.

Tired of waiting he grabbed his wand off the coffee table and prepared to apparate to the Three Broomsticks and find out what was going on. Just before he thought _The Three Broomsticks_ in his head, someone began pounding on the door.

Draco sighed and walked over to the door. He opened it to find a very disheveled Harry Potter, "I can't talk now Potter, I've got to go look for Hermione. She's been gone all day and-"

"Hermione's being held hostage at the Three Broomsticks."

**A/N: Sorry I just couldn't resist *grins wickedly*. I know this chapter is a bit short, but I really wanted to leave it off on a cliffhanger. I will try to make this next chapter longer. Maybe if I get some good reviews I might just be able to have the next chapter up by Monday evening. Hint, hint. ;)**


	8. Panic

Chapter Eight:

Panic

Hermione's last hope ran out the door and her confidence gone with it. Madam Rosmerta had come in only moments ago, to open up the pub and after seeing Hermione tied up in a chair and being threatened with death from Ron she had fled.

"Ron please let me go." She pleaded tears streaming down her face.

Ron circled around her slowly, "And why would I do that?"

"Because maybe you still have some compassion left. And because we both know that you could never hurt me." She said looking into his eyes, silently pleading with him to be set free.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you could never hurt me because…because you love me." She whispered.

He charged at her and held her neck in his hand, "You are really full of yourself aren't you Hermione Granger. Always think you have everything figured out."

"Malfoy." She grunted.

"What?" he remove his hand so she could speak.

"My last name is Malfoy." She corrected defiantly.

He slapped her across the face. "Even when you're this close to death you have to be right about everything."

"Stop acting like this Ron. Just let me go. I never meant to hurt you by marrying Draco, it was what the minister wanted. When we discovered we had feelings for each other I was as shocked as you seem to be. Please Ron, I know you don't really want to do this, I can see it in your eyes."

Ron pulled out his wand angrily and put it under her chin, "Two words. That's all it takes and you will be dead. It's up to you how long this goes on before I say them."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What do you mean? How do you know?" He questioned panic rising in his voice.

"I was going to grab a drink at the Leaky Cauldron after work and on my way there I literally ran in to Madam Rosmerta. She looked completely panicked. She said that she had gone to open up her pub this evening and she found Hermione tied up in a chair in the middle of the room. Before she could help someone came up behind her and held a knife to her throat, they told her if she didn't leave that they would kill her too." He explained quickly.

"Did she see who it was?"

"Yes. She said that it was Ron." He said.

"I'll kill him." Draco grabbed his wand back off of the coffee table and looked over at his wife's best friend. "Well are you coming?"

"Yeah." They both stood there for a moment and then disappeared.

The two landed side by side in front of the Three Broomsticks. Through the window they could see Ron saying something to Hermione with his wand shoved under her chin. Apparently Ron hadn't heard the crack announcing their apparation because he didn't so much as glance in their direction, but Hermione had. Draco saw her eyes move towards the window and when they met his, he could see the relief flood her face.

Harry and Draco stormed in the building wands drawn and pointed at Ron, "Let her go Weasel." Draco hissed.

Ron spun around, "How did you find out?" He asked pointing his wand at the blonde.

"Are you really thick enough to believe that when you threaten someone with death, that they aren't going to go tell someone?" Their confrontation had given Harry the opportunity he had needed and he ran over to untie Hermione from the chair.

"That doesn't matter. I wasn't going to kill Hermione anyway. I only kept her here, knowing that you would eventually come and I could kill you."

"Really? Because it sounds to me like you have no idea what you're doing and you're just making all of this up as you go." He stated. Ron raised his wand and opened his mouth to utter a spell, but Draco was too quick for him, "_Expelliarmus_." Ron's wand went flying and Draco caught it in his left hand, and pocketed it.

"Ron just stop all of this. It's over, can't you see that?" Hermione said, standing up after being released from her bonds.

"It's not going to be over until he is dead and you are mine." He pulled a metal object from his pocket and Draco saw him raise his arm back and throw it. The following events happened in slow motion for him as he watched Hermione throw herself in front of him and he saw the knife plunge into her abdomen.

…

_Hermione's POV_

She screamed in agony as the sharp object imbedded itself in her stomach and she fell to the floor. The searing pain didn't matter to her though, as long as Draco was safe. She had just found the man that she could possibly see herself spending the rest of her life with and she couldn't let anything happen to him.

The objects around her were beginning to blur as she saw Draco's face hovering above her, "Hermione stay with me. Don't close your eyes, ok?" she inhaled sharply as someone pulled the knife out of her middle. She winced again as someone also applied pressure to the wound.

"It hurts so much." She whispered.

"I know and I will make Weasley pay for it. You just have to hold on. Harry is going to get help." He said, stroking the side of her face with his free hand.

She smiled through her pain, "You called him Harry."

"What?"

"You said Harry is going to get help, not Potter is going to get help."

He chuckled a little despite the situation, "Yeah I did. I guess he's growing on me."

"Who would have ever thought that Draco Malfoy could be friends with Harry Potter." She laughed grimacing at the pain it caused her. "I need to tell you something."

"Ok, what is it."

"I want you to know that I … I love you. No matter what happens." She whispered coughing.

"Don't talk like that. Everything is going to be fine." He said not knowing himself if the words he uttered were true. "I love you too."

She placed a hand on the side of his face, "Do you really mean that?"

He laid his hand over hers, "Always."

Hermione could feel the darkness pulling at her, "Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"Even after I asked the minister to put that one year rule in place, so that if couples weren't happy they could leave each other, I knew deep down that I wouldn't need to use it." Her eyes began to close and she whispered, "I love you Draco Malfoy, don't forget that."

**A/N: *hides under big rock* Another cliff hanger, well I couldn't resist sorry. Don't forget to review, even if it is just to yell at me for leaving you on yet another cliffy. ;)**


	9. Rambling

**A/N: Alright chicadee's this is the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it. I meant to have this up Tuesday but Glee was on and I got very distracted by the super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot Darren Criss. Annnnyyyways here is the next and final chapter enjoy:**

Chapter Nine:

Rambling

Hermione was back in the Three Broomsticks with Draco, Harry and Ron except for this time she was in Draco's place and he in hers. She watched in horror as instead of herself Draco jumped in front of the cart-wheeling knife and screamed as it plunged into his stomach. She ran to his side and tried to stop the bleeding but he was dead before she got there.

"No! Please. Harry! Harry?" she looked around and saw Harry drop to the floor blood spewing from his throat. She ran to him but once again he was dead before she reached his side. Hermione looked up into the crazed face of Ron, tears streaming down her face. "Why are you doing this? We used to be best friends. What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" he scoffed. "You should be asking what is wrong with you. I can tell you exactly what is wrong with you. You are an ugly, frumpy, little mudblood who married a no good scumbag."

"You killed the love of my life and one of my best friends. What more can you do to me?" She asked.

"You're smart enough to come up with an answer to that question." He raised the knife to strike her and when it was only a hairsbreadth from her chest everything went black.

…

…**...**

She could tell that she was lying on her back and she could here a persistent beeping in the background. Hermione began to gain the feeling of her body and found that the lower half of her middle was aching in pain, not unbearable but relentless to say the least. She also discovered that her hand was unusually warm and focusing more on the feeling of that extremity she concluded that someone must be holding it.

"Hermione, I'm here please open your eyes." A familiar voice pleaded with her.

She tried doing just that but it was as if someone had glued them shut and no matter how hard Hermione tried they wouldn't move. As she waited impatiently for her eyes to obey her command she listened to the voice and realized that it was Draco.

"I really did mean what I said; I love you with all of my heart. I can't imagine a life without you, that is why I need you to wake up even if it is just for a moment. Please Hermione." Draco asked his voice filled with worry and love. Hermione so desperately wanted to open her eyes for him and assure him that she was fine but once again that luxury still wasn't available to her. She could feel the rest of her body perfectly fine so took a chance and tried to squeeze his hand.

Hermione heard him gasp and knew that it had worked. "Can you hear me?" she squeezed his hand again in response to his question. "Oh thank god." He sighed.

"I don't know if you heard what I said before, but I love you Hermione I really do. I don't know if you meant it when you told me but-"

She cut him off by crushing his hand.

"I guess you did mean it then." He said chuckling. Suddenly she felt his lips crash against hers. She kissed him back and was surprised when she was able to sit up and run her hands through his hair.

They pulled apart and she opened hers eyes, grateful to be able to see the sight in front of her. "Did you honestly think that I didn't mean what I said?" she asked smiling.

"No has ever said those words to me. You can't really blame me if I didn't completely believe you." Draco said grinning back at her.

"Well usually when people think they are about to die they almost always mean what they say." She meant this as a joke but at the mention of her almost dying his face tensed up.

Draco gathered her in his arms and held her tight. "Promise me you won't ever do anything like that again." He whispered in her ear.

"You mean, never try and save your life again?"

He smiled, "Exactly."

Hermione pulled away and gave him a kiss, "I promise." She made a gesture of crossing her heart.

"Thank you." They settled into the small bed Draco gently cradling Hermione in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Well they took you into surgery at about ten thirty last night and-" he lifted up his left arm and glanced at his watch, "It's about nine thirty in the morning now. So I would say about ten, eleven hours."

"Really, because I feel so tired." She said yawning.

"You can go back to sleep if you want. I didn't sleep at all so I could use a good shut-eye."

"You didn't have to do that." She said although she knew that she would have done the same thing had the roles been reversed.

"I know that I didn't _have_ to but I _needed_ to."

She yawned, "Well good night."

"Night love."

Hermione was on the cusp of sleep when she remembered, "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to Ron?"

"Well Harry had enough sense to put a full body-bind curse on him before we left with you and once we got here and you were in surgery, he called the ministry. They picked him up and he is presently sitting in a cell in Azkaban awaiting his hearing." He explained.

Hermione released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, "Good."

"Also in light of what has happened the minister has repealed the 'Marriage Law' and any couple who was forced to get married in the short time it was in place will be allowed to get a divorce."

Hermione's heart plummeted to her feet. "Oh well I guess that means that we don't have to do this whole thing anymore. I mean if you don't want to."

Draco sat up on the bed stunned, "What makes you think that I wouldn't want to?"

"Because we were forced into this whole thing and give the opportunity I know that a lot of people would most definitely leap at the chance of a way out. I wouldn't but-"

He silenced her with the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. When they broke apart he got up and got down on one knee, pulling a black velvet box out of his pocket. Draco opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. A single marquis diamond was set on a gold band with a gold ivy vine wrapped around it.

"I know that the two of us were forced into this situation and that it wasn't ideal in any means, but I think that it was and is the best thing that has ever happened to me. In a matter of a couple of weeks I have fallen in love with you and I can't see myself living a life without you in it. Hermione would you consider staying married to me?"

She laughed a little at the question. "Of course I will stay married to you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I love 'Mione."

"I love you too Draco."

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I am considering an epilogue but I am on the fence about it and would love some advice. So review pleeeeaaaasssssseeeeee. **


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Five Years Later_

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed in her hospital room holding her newborn son waiting for her husband to come back from the healer's desk after filling out the paperwork so that they could take the new addition their family home. She ran a finger down the side of his cheek and he opened his eyes and studied her face intently, at least intently as a newborn baby could. Hermione smiled, he had his father's eyes grey as a goose, but beautiful just the same.

She thought about everything that had happened over the past five years. After Draco had asked her to 'stay married to him' Hermione had decided that she wanted a real wedding with all of her friends and family. The wedding that had originally made them man and wife had seemed cold and unfeeling to her. They had been forced into that wedding and besides the kiss they had shared it wasn't at all close to the wedding she had imagined as a little girl. A little less year after they were 'officially' married- at least in Hermione's eyes- Hermione got pregnant with there first child and nine months later they welcomed their daughter, Andrea Jane Malfoy, to the world.

Hermione smiled. Her daughter was probably at home right now bugging Harry and Ginny to death anxiously waiting to see her little brother. At three and half years old Andie could be quite the little chatterbox, but Ginny had insisted on babysitting her, she had said that it would give her practice. Just a few weeks ago Harry and Ginny had found out that they were expecting their first child and Hermione had been ecstatic for them. Although her excitement was not even close to Molly Weasley's who had been completely over the moon about having another grandchild added to the family.

Hermione sighed, even with all the children and grandchildren in the Weasley family there was still one person missing and he was currently sitting in Azkaban prison. Ron had been sentenced to twenty years for what he had done to her and as justified as the sentence was everyone missed his presence. When everyone had found out what he had done they had been furious, but after five years most, if not everybody, had forgiven him, including Hermione. And although Draco said that he didn't hold a grudge, part of her still thought that given the chance he would beat Ron to a pulp.

Hermione looked down at her son smiling, "I know boys will be boys, but can you promise me that you won't have a temper like your father?" He made a small gurgling sound and she laughed taking it as a yes.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see her husband, "You two ready to go?"

"Most definitely, right Wyatt?" she asked her son. He was fast asleep and didn't so much as blink. "I think he's ready." She laughed. Hermione stood up and Draco strode over to the bed and picked up the diaper bag.

He leaned down and kissed her, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For giving me a beautiful son." He replied planting a small kiss on Wyatt's forehead.

Hermione grinned at this small exchange between father and son. "Not a problem there. Now I suggest we get going or your daughter will be very angry with you for delaying her meeting her little brother."

"Why is it that when Andie is in a fit she is **my** daughter?"

"Well where do you think she got the temper from to have those fits?" she questioned in response cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Oh bother, you know what I mean." He said defeated.

Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek, "Cheer up love, Andie will be too preoccupied with Wyatt to be mad at you."

"Alright but I agree we shouldn't keep her waiting any longer, just in case." Draco took Hermione's hand.

"And you're sure the Healer's said that apparating was ok?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, Hermione, I tripled checked." Draco assured her smiling.

"Ok go ahead." She held tight to Wyatt as they disapparated to their small cottage on outskirts of Oxford. Hermione checked her son over to make sure that he had all his fingers and toes.

"See he is still as perfect as ever." Draco said knowing exactly what she was doing. She had done the same thing when they had first brought Andie home. He opened the front door and walked in surprised not to find Andie tackling him to the ground. "We're home." He called.

Ginny came around the corner and rushed over to Hermione, "Oh he is just perfect." She cooed.

"Gin you saw him yesterday he wouldn't have changed much." Harry commented following behind her.

"Where is Andie? I would have thought she would have been waiting by the door as excited as she sounded over the phone." Asked Hermione looking around for her daughter and he mess of blonde hair.

"You know how when you eat a load of sugar and then you crash? Well it was basically the same, except she was hopped up on excitement." Harry explained.

Draco chuckled "I should have known." He said shaking his head.

"Well thank you for watching her. We'll see you tomorrow at the Burrow for dinner right?" Hermione asked.

"We wouldn't miss it." Ginny said smiling down at Wyatt.

After they said there goodbyes Hermione and Draco quietly walked upstairs and down the hall to their daughter's bedroom with Wyatt still sleeping in her arms.

Hermione sat down on Andie's 'big girl bed' and brushed her curly blonde locks out of her face, "Andie. Honey wake up. There's somebody we want you to meet." She whispered.

Andie slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes and scooted over to her mother, "Is dat my wittle bruder Mama?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes baby, this is your little brother Wyatt." Hermione answered smiling.

"Hi I-att." She greeted him. Draco and Hermione both laughed at her pronunciation of his name. Draco sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm around Hermione, watching his children interact.

"You know I should really thank the minister."

Hermione looked up at him, "Why is that?"

"He gave me you and this family."

She kissed him, "No, you gave yourself this family, and you won me over not him. We made this happen he only gave us a nudge in the right direction."

"I guess you're right."

"I always am." They kissed again. "I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too Hermione Malfoy."

"What 'bout me?" Andie asked looking up.

Hermione grinned, "We love you too baby, more than words."

"I wuv you too Mama."

**A/N: I hoped everyone liked this story. I want to send a shout out to my three constant reviewers AnMarie10, Highland Bride, and Eve Grace Malone. And a thank you to everyone else who reviewed I appreciated each and everyone of them.**

**Now that I'm done with this story I will need another to write. If anyone has any prompts and such or any ideas I would love some suggestions and I promise not to take full credit for any of the stories that may come out of them. **

**That's all. Thanks again.**

**Lurve,**

**K8E**


End file.
